


Wires

by Saddened



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, M/M, Online Relationship, Running Away, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Angst, Underage Smoking, home school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saddened/pseuds/Saddened
Summary: Stereotypical High school AU because I'm home schooled so enjoy my insert AU.





	1. Homework

High school fucking sucks, as if middle school wasn't enough torture. The teacher scraped that chalk against the board ignoring the screeching sound it made. It irritated Keith. The sound of another student chewing gum loudly. Somehow the teacher didn't even notice, it irritated Keith. The sound of students whispering very loudly to each other as if Keith couldn't notice that they were blatantly talking about him.

The whispers, the chewing, the clock ticking, the scraping it pissed him off to easily. Anger started bubbling up in his stomach, he could feel his face heat up. The door was right next to Keith, he could walk out and never come back. Keith gripped his pen, almost to where it could break with a little more force. 

"Keith." The teacher called out. "Come and answer this question on the board." 

The voice of the teacher snapped Keith out of his near tantrum. "W-Why?" He asks.

"You don't seem to be paying attention, I want to know if you know what we're talking about. Do you have a problem with that?" She stated. 

Keith grumbled as he rose from his seat. He wanted to snatch the tiny piece of chalk out of her hands, but it wouldn't resolve anything. Keith looks at the board in confusion. Math had to easily be one of the worst subjects to ever exist. 

Looking back he wishes he did pay attention, but he mostly blames the school for not paying him any attention. Keith takes a guess on the problems. Scribbling random numbers and trying to figure out how the distributive property works. 

Keith sighs and gives up. "I don't know what I'm doing." He shrugs setting the chalk down on the tray. He can hear some students snickering but he's sure they wouldn't get it either. 

The teacher looks disappointed but not surprised. "You need to start being attentive, or else you'll be held back." She spats in her thick British accent. 

Keith rolls his eyes and takes his seat. "Dumbass." James snickers. Keith ignores him for this time only. Only because if he gets in trouble one more time he'll be suspended and his parents have had enough of having to look after him. 

Five minutes go by before the bell rings, even though it felt like 30. "Keith." Miss Altea says. "Tomorrow we will be in groups and you and me will be working on some math problems. Do you understand?"

Keith nods. "Sure whatever can't wait." He says sarcastically.

Keith really didn't want to go to social studies. If there's one thing worse than math, it's learning about the past that has nothing to do with the future. Keith's future, if he were to be specific. 

Keith travels between the crowd of kids so he won't be seen. If you're one of the bad kids it easier for people to spot you and question you. So he had to figure out another way to get his smoke breaks in. If teachers can do it, so can he.

He carefully sneaks down the old hallway. Where the lights flicker and the bathroom stalls are locked. Some of the classrooms are unlocked, and that's where Keith goes to have a cigarette. The school was discussing on how they would renovate this part of the school to make a bigger fucking gym. A fucking gym! How are they going to promote STEM but yet build a gym the size of a whole entire home. 

Luckily, due to their budget they had to push it away for next year. Keith flips the latches on the window and opens it. He leans against the window frame as his lights up his cigarette. He likes to think of this place as his happy place. 

There's no sound, he gets to smell nature(other than his cigarette smoke) And all those kids are to scared to come down this hallway. They made up scary stories, which was a bunch of bullshit. 

Keith blows out the smoke. He slouches against the wall until he's fully sitting against the floor. He feels so trapped, like he's not allowed to hate anything. Which is funny if you were to think about it but. 

It doesn't matter how many times Keith speaks up for himself. It doesn't how many times Keith resorts to using his words instead of his actions. Everyone will always decide to be a piece of shit towards him.

'You should be grateful' they say. Or 'We had it harder' they say. He heard what you say a million times, but what does it do? It causes him to release his feelings by smoking alone in an abandoned classroom he shouldn't even be in.

Keith burns out the cigarette and stuffs it in one of the classroom drawer. As well as the rest of his old cigarettes left in there. He made it a schedule to make sure he throws them out by the end of the week. Even though no one really comes and checks the old classrooms; Not even janitors, you never know what could happen. 

Before Keith steps out of the hallway he checks. Left and right as if he's a kid again looking both ways before he walks across the street. It's lunch time and all the nasty kids are running around screaming at each other. 

Keith once again disappears into the crowd, and stays out of sight. He feels a hand pull on his arm and Keith flinches violently. He turns to see who it is and of course. It's Lance. "Hey man." He squeaks. "I've been looking for you all day." 

"Yeah I was busy you know." Keith hinted. 

"You know smoking is extremely bad for you." He lisps.

Keith pushes his way between kids, walking faster so he can get away from Lance. "Yeah but I assure you, I feel great." He insists. Keith regrets opening his mouth to Lance, at one time he thought he could trust Lance. But Lance doesn't know how to keep a secret. 

"Okay well come sit with me and Hunk at Lunch." Lance offers. 

"No thanks. "Keith denies. 

"Why?" Lance asks. "Why?" He repeats. "Come on why?" He starts whining at this point. "Why?" "Why?" "Whhy not?" 

Keith growls under his breath. "Would you shut up?" 

"Hmm, why?" Lance giggles. "You're sitting with me and Hunk weather you like it or not. I'm going to go catch up with some of my friends so I'll see you there soon." 

Keith almost feels bad for Lance. So fucking oblivious to how Keith really wouldn't like to sit and eat lunch with him. All they talk about; When he's around is how he needs to stop smoking. And maybe lighten up and quit being emo. 

Keith grabs his lunch tray and pays for his meal. It doesn't even look like it's worth paying for, but that's what happens when schools are money hungry. He sees Lance shout and flails his noodle like arms. Hunk is tugging at his shirt to make him sit down out of embarrassment. Katie looks like she's just writing. 

Keith ignores him and doesn't even pretend that he didn't see him. He can clearly see him and so can the whole school. "Where's he going?" Lance whispers. 

"He probably wants to be alone. You know Keith, he's anti social." Hunk says scooping a piece of salad on his fork. 

Lance folds his arms. "Nah he's just selfish, after everything we do for him." 

"Whoa." Hunk gasps. "Never seen you that upset over him not spending time with us. Usually you just shrug it off." 

"Yeah well, I'm getting tired of this." He scoffs. 

Katie puts down her book. "Maybe if you stop bothering him he'll come and sit with us. Why do you even want him to sit with us anyways. You don't even like him that much?" 

Lance stutters over some words before responding. "Because whose going to be there to protect us when bullies chase us? And besides sometimes you guys are the voice of reason, Keith likes to live on the edge a little. I admire him for that." 

"Sounds like a you problem then." Katie picks up her book again. 

"Gee, the least he could use is a friend. He's alone all the time. And I cannot imagine life being alone like that." Lance mumbles picking at his food. 

Hunk raises a brow. "Maybe because he can imagine life alone but you can't. Doesn't mean you shouldn-"

"Whatever." Lance interrupts. "Ne-Never mind it isn't even important." He takes his pizza and takes a big bite out off it. Some of it still taste frozen and Lance gags. 

Lance splits from Hunk and Katie as they go to their classes. But Lance decides to look for Keith. He makes his way towards the creepy hallway. The hallway that looks like a scene from a horror movie. Lance gulps, he shouldn't be scared. There's nothing in there, besides if Keith can go in there. Then he can too.

But what if Keith was possessed and that's why he acts so anti social because he's doing witchcraft. Or sacrifices, or what if Keith's dead and it'- Let's not get that deep Lance. He tells himself. 

He observes the hall a little more. "Excuse me Lance." A familiar voice speaks behind him. 

"Oh!" He says shocked. "Miss Altea hi." He slightly blushes. 

"What are you doing? Are you waiting for someone?" 

Lance stutters. "Y-yeah actually, um I was waiting for Keith so we could talk you know like bros. But I swear I wasn't going to skip class, I know I'm probably late but you always have tomorrow and I won't skip class tomorrow." He laughs awkwardly. 

"Keith? Where is he?" She asks. 

"Oh he's down there- I mean he's in the bathroom I'm just waiting for him here." 

Miss Altea obvious doesn't believe his attempt at lying. "Lance you're the most honest student I know, where is Keith?" 

Lance sweats from being under pressure."He's taking a smoke break ma'm.-"

"What?" She shrieks. She stomps here way down the hall and Lance quickly walks in front of her to stop her.

"Before you go and probably expel him.-"

"Which seems like a very reasonable thing to do. Now please move." She pushes past him. 

Lance mentally slaps himself in the face. "Uh, I uh lied um. Uh?" He tries to think of something but nothing comes to mind. The fear of walking in the hallway is gone, but a bigger fear of Keith getting mad at him and getting expelled. 

"Where is he?" She yells. 

"I don't know, all I know is that he comes here to smoke." Lance shut up! "He's probably not even here anymore, he probably went outside let's check there. Or maybe he's in class." You're making it worse now.

Keith can here the commotion going on outside the classroom he's in. He curses under his breath, he didn't think someone would be here so soon. Keith puts out his cigarette, and throws the ones inside the drawer into the bushes outside the classroom. 

He throws his packs of cigarettes outside of the window as well. Before he crawls out of the window the door opens. His heart sinks in disappointment. "Keith Kogane! We will be in contact with your parents immediately." 

Keith retracts, he sees Lance and almost feels betrayed. Lance mouths an 'I'm sorry' but he knows he's probably not even sorry. Miss Altea's voice fades out as Keith's inner dialogue fades in.

"He fucked up." 

"He mainly blames it on Lance but he blames himself for opening his mouth in the first place." 

"Out of all the time he had in the world why now." 

"He was enjoying himself, sort of enjoying his lunch."

"Actually that's a lie, he wasn't enjoying his lunch. But the silence made it better." 

The teacher grabs him by the arm and yanks him out of the room. His legs started feeling numb. Is this regret he's feeling? Or is it fear, maybe a mixture of both? Miss Altea continues speaking about his consequences and how he's the worst student ever. It's funny to him. 

Some kids wondering around the hall watch as Keith is practically dragged towards the office. James shit eating grin somehow gets even wider. He starts laughing out like a crazy man teasing Keith. Other kids start questioning what's going on. 

The teacher thanks Lance but explains to him that he may have to be punished too. At least Lance is involved with this situation, if Keith's going down Lance is coming down with him. 

Keith waits for his mom to arrive. Once she does the principle already discusses Keith's punishment. Boy was he pissed. And Keith had been caught red handed after some of the staff found used cigarettes thrown outside. 

They also talked about how he was failing most of his classes and causing fights. It seemed like the best thing for him is that Keith is officially expelled.

"I don't want to talk. Actually I do." Krolia states as they hop into the car. "You know it's been really hard for me to get you to do what you're asked to do. You have no sort of respect for anyone, it doesn't even cost anything. You don't respect the students, the teachers, me, not even your stepdad. You should expect to be grounded for a whole entire month. Or how about this, we keep you on a strict schedule because you don't know how to get your emotions in check!" 

Keith fiddles with his fingers. "I'm sorry?" 

"What's a fucking sorry going to do? Reverse time?" The first time Keith has ever heard her use profanity towards him. 

Keith does feel disappointed, but not so much. People are always going to be disappointed in him no matter what he does or says. He's just so use to it. 

"We're not going to put you in another public school. I think it isn't a great way to discipline you, how about home school?" She talks to herself. 

Keith stares outside the window. 

Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: There was a weird ass hallway at my old middle school.


	2. Homeschool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The struggle of home school is real.

At least a month before Keith has gotten expelled. Lance and Hunk try to come over and spend time with Keith but his mom won't allow it. Keith also had his phone taken away so it's not like he can call anyone. 

The laptop he gotten was old and didn't charge very well. It lagged on literally everything, making it hard for Keith to do his online classes. Which were shit. Everyday he always had to take a test, the students spammed in the chat. His grade always dropped if he didn't finish something in time. 

Keith ruffled his hands in his hair. He liked public school only because of the freedom. Maybe he misses being around real people because the only people he sees are just his mom and his stepdad. 

He hadn't cried since his dad died. And it would be incredibly stupid of him to cry over being home schooled. Besides that, his mom blocked everything. YouTube, porn, wikihow, and many more sites Keith didn't know existed. 

He only had access to G-mail and his classes. 

However there was sort of a bright side to this, even if the bright side seemed so small. There's another kid in his class named Takashi. He's very kind, and when Keith and him get a chance to finally talk to each other Keith feels a lot better. 

Takashi told him how he got into home schooling. How he has bullied so bad, his grandpa pulled him out and plopped him into taking online classes. Takashi said it was the best thing that ever happened to him. Keith felt happy for him. 

It was rare when he and Keith got to talk. The teachers kept locking the chat, or there just wouldn't be enough free days. Krolia came knocking on Keith's door. "Come eat lunch." Keith couldn't give an excuse on why he can't, only because he wanted to be alone.

Last time he tried that his mom dragged him out the room. He wasn't allowed to leave until he ate all of his food again. "If you're going to act like a kid, you're going to be treated like one." Kolivan said. _Oh shut the fuck up_,Keith thought to himself. 

He did as asked, and walked away from the laptop. Staring at the screen too long had made his eyes feel fuzzy. "Macaroni and Cheese again." Krolia placed a bowl in front of him. "If you weren't expelled you wouldn't have to eat the same stuff everyday." 

Keith sighs. He wishes they'd stop bringing up the fact that he was expelled. It's bad enough that he reminds himself about it every time he wakes up. Even when his relatives come over that's all they talk about. Always talk about the problematic issues, but never how to solve them. 

Keith's taste buds became numb to the taste. He wasn't eating macaroni and cheese anymore, he was now eating soft mush. With tangy juice. 

Krolia sometimes goes off on a tangent on how it was Keith's fault the she lost her job. Keith overheard her talking about it with Kolivan. Since he had to be home schooled she's been having to work harder than she does at work. And she doesn't know how'll she'll keep bringing money in. 

Which resulted in Kolivan having to work harder. Which resulted in him coming back home late at night, angry, tired, or drunk. Sometimes all of them mixed together. He'd hear him stomp through the house knocking things over. 

Even though Keith had told himself many times that he didn't care that he was expelled sometimes it hurt him. His mom told Kolivan that it was okay for him to leave and find a new family, all because she couldn't stand watching him overwork himself. 

It just reminded Keith of his own dad. A hard worker, but didn't know when to stop. Keith wishes he could be a hard worker, sadly he's the opposite. Keith cleans out his bowl of yellow mush and returns back to his studies. 

Right in time where his math class starts. Takashi is in his class, and he's working a problem out on the virtual white board. Keith doesn't understand how he can solve these problems like they're nothing. 

"That is correct, everyone clap for Takashi." The teacher speaks through the microphone. "Does anyone else want to do a problem." Several kids type in 'me' 'me' 'me'. To which the teach responds. "Anyone who hasn't gotten to solve a question on the board?" 

Keith's kind of lucky that's he's not in public school. The teachers no their targets, but in home school the same students do the same shit. The teachers really can't do anything about it. 

_Takashi S: Keith can do it._ He types. 

Never mind, Keith is not lucky. "Keith would you like to solve the problem on the board?" 

_Keith K: No._

_Takashi S: Aw come on you got it._

_Seth B: Yeah I never seen you do a problem before Keith._

_Hirah I: It's not that hard, we'll help you out.  
_

Keith feels like he's in the spotlight. "Look at all the support you're getting. Let's do this one question alright?" 

_Keith K: Okay._

If only the could hear Keith's groaning. The teachers gives him 'virtual white board' tools. "Is this a solution? Go ahead and figure out the y coordinates." Keith gasps in confusion.

_Takashi S: You got this._

_Keith K: Let me solve this on paper first._

"Alright, but let us know when you solved it." The teacher reassured. Keith types an okay and then leaves the class. He wasn't ready to embarrass himself in front of Takashi-

Why does he even care? it's not they'll even meet up with each other. Keith folds his arms and rests his head against it. He knew it would be awkward if he were to show up to class tomorrow after the stunt he did.

Even though Keith has gotten into several fights, it wasn't like the school was filled with a bunch of all A's students. And teachers who actually care about you. Keith chuckled, that was so stupid. So stupid...

Keith could avoid class and just sleep for the rest of the day, but skipping one class results in a phone call. As the teachers claim, they might be worried about the student so they call to make sure everything is okay. Keith had to go to class. 

It all eventually ends and Keith finishes his homework. He shuts down the laptop, since he couldn't stand spending another hour on it and throws himself onto his bed. He's been sitting up all day without stretching and his back releases. It feels amazing. Keith sprawled out all over the bed sheets and made himself comfortable. 

Pulling the blanket over his eyes to cover the sunlight beaming through his window, leaving a bit of sunlight open. Keith pulls a sketch book from the tiny corner besides his bed. Where his mom probably shouldn't be able to find. He flips through the pages, some of them are crumbled from him throwing the book around in anger. 

Some of the paper has tears stains on it. Keith pulls the pencil out of the coils holding the sketchbook together. The pencil is almost to small for Keith's hands, as he's been sharpening it too much. 

He takes a deep breath and starts drawing an outline. It's suppose to be a picture of his mother. Several times he erases, and starts over. He thought drawing was a stress relief. He finally comes to a conclusion that it is what it is.

The picture doesn't look great but it represents his greatest strength. 

He closes his sketchbook. He thought he would be drawing longer than that but he guesses not. Maybe he's just not feeling it. Keith carefully puts the sketchbook back between his wall and his bed. He lays flat on his stomach thinking what is Lance, Hunk, and Katie doing?

"I cannot believe you got Keith expelled!" Katie yelled. 

Lance put his hands up in defense. "I didn't for the last time, he got himself expelled I was trying to be a good friend in need! Because guess what Katie if he had people to hang around with we wouldn't be in this situation anyways!"

"Guys please stop fighting." Hunk protested, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Keith had to face his consequences one way or another."

"Ugh thank you Hunk. See Katie he gets it." Lance sighs placing a hand on his hip. "We can try and visit him this afternoon." 

Hunk and Katie groan dramatically. "It'll be like the 50th attempt we've tried trying to even get on his front porch without his mom chasing us with a broom like we're stray cats." Katie whines. "Does Keith even want to be around us? He's probably still upset that you got him expelled."

Lance scoffs. "Nah, he's like the person to be okay with the downfalls he faces in life." 

Hunk rolls his eyes. He grabs his books out of his locker interrupting the two from speaking. "I'm going to class now, we might be able to visit Keith on homecoming." Hunk shrugs and walks off.

"Very funny." Lance eyes Katie. "What? You going too?" 

"I guess." 

And just like that Lance is left with his own thoughts. Him and Katie have been going back and fourth about whose fault is who. Maybe it is Lance's fault. If it was he certainly didn't mean it. Lance walks down the half empty hallway in his own thoughts. 

Until he hears someone calls his name. James Griffin, the guy who celebrated Lance for getting him expelled. Told him thatKeith was a bad influence on James and now that's he's gone he's a better person. Even though James provoked Keith's anger 90% of the time. 

"Lance what are you doing here alone? Usually I see you with Hunk and.....Uh Katie." He stops him. 

"They went on to class, what do you want?"

James suddenly gasps clasping a hand over his mouth. Eyes widened in horror. "They left you!" His mouth gapes open in awe. 

"Yeah..." Lance says confused. 

"Tsk Tsk." He shakes his head. "They're not good friends, and a rumor has been going around the school that you've guys been fighting a lot." 

Lance looks down. "Well yeah we have been, but that doesn't mean that we're not friends anymore." 

"They're just trying to hold you back, but if they really take it to far you can come hang out with me and my group." He offers. 

Lance knows this trick. It's like a test to show how selfish you are. And he's kind of falling for it, Hunk and Katie were good people. But Hunk's too scary and Katie is a kill joy. However Lance always sees James and his friends always having fun with each other. James and Ryan also get tons of dates with hot chicks- That doesn't matter though. "I'll think about it." Which technically means "I've made up my mind and that's yes." But James didn't know that, Lance just wanted to tease him. 

"Alright, okay, take all the time you need." James waves and walks away. 

He hopes this decision is worth it. Ugh, teen drama. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me making fun of my own art secretly.


	3. @Gmail.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Takashi try to find a way to communicate with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being a lil lazy on this chapter.

Keith woke up with a biting headache. As if his flesh was being eaten away slowly. His alarm clock was blaring way louder than usual. Trying to turn it off with his eyes being half closed. Keith finally managed to shut it off. He could lay in bed for maybe just a couple more minutes. It wasn't like he didn't spend the first minutes of class doing anything anyways. 

Keith got snuggled under the warmth of the bed sheets. Just five more minutes- He hears thumping coming around from downstairs. Someone must be walking up the stairs. The door clicks open and Keith quickly throws his sheets of the bed. _Dammit, can't even have five minutes._ "Good you're up." Kolivan said. "We have breakfast downstairs so hurry and get washed up." 

Leaving Keith alone in his room. Keith throws a mini tantrum before coming to a conclusion. He'll never get that five more minutes of sleep. He walks lazily to the bathroom pushing the door open with his head. 

Keith squirts a excessive amount of toothpaste onto his toothbrush, but it didn't matter to him. It's all coming out of his mouth right? Scrubbing and brushing against his teeth. Some of the toothpaste falls off the toothbrush. Sticking to the sink. 

Keith forgot the baking soda. He reaches underneath the sink grabbing a box of baking soda and dumping it into his mouth. He coughs a bit and gags at the salty taste. He's so tired, he can barely focus. He didn't even stay up at night, he's always going to be at 9:30. 

Krolia knocks on the door, and Keith can't say anything so he reaches to open it. She looks confused, but quickly wipes her expression off her face. "Here's your phone, I think you're kind of disciplined enough to have it back. But, if things get out of hand just know I will be taking it back." She sets the phone besides the sink and where the toothpaste and baking soda spilled. "And clean up the mess, you're too old for that." 

Keith faintly nods. His phone looks cold, sad and tired. He bet Lance has been blowing up his phone, at least he hopes someone has. Keith rinses out his mouth to remove the salty taste left behind on his taste buds. He quickly washes his face and cleans the sink off. 

He presses against the button on the phone hoping it may have some battery left. It's far to cold for it to though. Magically the phone turns on. Keith feels happiness bubbling in his gut but he tries his best to ignore it and pretend that he isn't happy. 

A loud noise go off and Keith nearly drops the phone. He covers the speakers with his shirt, and takes a quick look out of the bathroom to see if anyone noticed. 

The phone has 30% left. Which his mom must've been on it. There's no way his phone could've stayed at a certain amount of battery without it dying. The phone goes the home screen and everything loads. 

Everything looks the same so far. Then he sees how many messages he's received. And it's so many. Keith quietly gives a excited yes. Clicking to see whose been spamming him.

Just like he thought it would be. Lance. 

So many apology messages, and when can we hang out, and what's going on at school. Some are even from Hunk and Katie. He's quite thankful for it. Lance must be sleeping on the bus so Keith avoids trying to reach out towards him. He could do that after school, now that he has freedom.

Keith finishes in the bathroom and goes downstairs to eat breakfast. Throwing his dishes in the dish water, once he was about to head upstairs Kolivan stops him. 

Grabbing his shoulder turning Keith around to face him. "Clean your dish before you go. You have time don't you?"

Keith looks at his arm, pretending it has a watch on it. "No, I don't have time." Sarcastically Keith sighs and shrugs. 

Kolivan grabs his shoulder again, gripping it tighter. "Clean your dish, this time I'm not giving you a choice." He spat. Keith shakes out of his hold and sucks on his gums. 

Kolivan doesn't move from where he's standing, watching Keith clean off his plate. Keith gives him a death stare as he washes the dishes. 

Eventually they both stare at each other in disgust. Keith dries off the plate, not taking his eyes off of Kolivan. He puts the plate away in the dish rack. "Happy?" 

He doesn't answer. Krolia rolls her eyes after witnessing an awkward moment between the two. "Alright, I have to go run some errands. Do not kill each other while I'm gone, mostly talking to you Keith." She points. Grabbing her bag she kisses Kolivan on the cheek. Leaning down to kiss Keith on his forehead. 

Keith immediately leaves the scene to avoid anymore confrontation from Kolivan. Stomping up the stairs. 

Keith waits for his class to start. Tempted to maybe go on his phone and see what his friends....Acquaintances are up to. 

His fingers hover over the words. Maybe a_ hi_ will do. 

_Hey, just got my phone back._

He sets the phone down waiting for a message. And it felt like forever, Keith rolls around in his chair. He checks several times for a notification. Nothing new. 

Kolivan once again barges into his room. (Softly though) He sticks out his hand as if he needs something. "Your mother doesn't want your phone distracting you from your....hard work. So you must hand it over to me." 

Keith doesn't bother saying anything, or even making a face. He does as told and hands Kolivan the phone. Besides the pressure of wanting attention was getting to Keith. 

Keith clicks on his class link and enters the room. Keith nearly gasps at what he sees. If it wasn't his lucky day, it is now. It was a free day in class, which means he could play games, draw, sleep. Whatever he wanted to do that didn't involve work. 

The teacher speaks, and the students cheer in the chat. Posting tons of emojis to show their emotion. 

_Mirai B: yayaayaa 😜😊_

_Davis A: Is this a free day I see?_

_Nair S: Rawr!!!!! 🐱🐉😮😮_

_Mirai B: Haha lol Nair_

_Takashi S: Hi Keith _

Keith realizes his name floating throughout the chat box. He smiles, at least someone had to courage to say something to him. 

_Keith K: Hey. _

_Takashi S: Yesterday you left class all of a sudden, did your wifi go out? _

The teacher speaks. "Yeah I wonder what happened." Keith can easily tell that she couldn't care any less. 

_Keith K: Uh yeah, bad wifi when you live kind of in the middle of nowhere._

_Takashi S: Aw man, I really missed you. _

_Keith K: Really? I was only gone for like, the rest of the day. _

_Takashi S: I know but you're kind of like my only friend here. My last friend lost their connection for three months. _

_Keith K: Lmaoooo_

_Seth B: What I thought I was ur friend Takashi._

_Takashi S: Yeah you are, so is Keith. _

The teacher either coughs or shifts her laptop making a shuffling noise echoing in Keith's room. "Alright ya'll I'm going to turn off the chat real quick. Before we get this free day started we're going to do a quick problem on the board." The powerpoint changes slides. "Alright the question reads what is the M theory? If you'd like to answer the question you can go ahead and go on the mic." 

"It's a way to find, or prove that other dimensions exist." Nair speaks in his puberty filled voice. 

"Okay anyone else?" 

"Well radiation could be one way of finding out that other dimensions exist, which the M theory supports that." Takashi says. His voice is clear, and sounds very sophisticated. 

"Agh." The teacher exclaims. "That's great, alright free time is all yours guys. I wasn't going to keep you from having your fun. But, rules are no sharing social media, keep the conversations appropriate, and don't abuse white board tools. I'm going to open breakout rooms in 3, 2 , 1." 

Keith quickly goes to the art breakout room. He wasn't going to draw but, not a lot of people talk to you there since they're busy drawing. Takashi enters the breakout room with him too. 

Keith was about to take a nap, but he'll put it off just to talk to him. 

_Keith K: Hey._

_Takashi S: Hello.... So I know we're not suppose to share information but lets just pretend it's a school thing. What's your Gmail? _

_Keith K: Gmail...Hmm let me check real quick. _

_Keith K: It's KeithKogane1028@gmail.com _

_Takashi S: Thank you mines is ShiroganeSSS@gmail.com_

_Keith snorts. _

_Keith K: What do you need my Gmail for?_

_Takashi S: So we can communicate after school. I've been home schooled since forever and I want to make a friend who I feel like I can trust for once._

_Keith K: That's deep. _

_Takashi S: Sorry, didn't mean to vent to you like that._

_Keith K: No, no it's fine._

_Takashi S: So...What do you want to talk about?_

_Keith K: Um....Maybe our favorite things to do?_

_Takashi S: I like reading, my favorite book is a wrinkle in time. _

_Keith K: What._

_Takashi S: Trust me the book is waay better than the movie. The movie left so much stuff out, for example the twins._

_Takashi S: Sorry, I sometimes have a habit of ranting. _

_Keith K: No it's fine. _

_Keith K: My favorite thing is I guess being alone. _

_Takashi S: Well you aren't alone right now. _

_Takashi S: I can leave if you want, I'm guessing I was starting to annoy you?_

_Keith K: What? No, not at all. I wasn't trying to hint at anything. I'm okay with talking to you. _

_Takashi S: It's alright. So, anything you're struggling with in school?_

_Keith K: Do I really have to say, type it?_

_Takashi S: Math..._

_Keith K: Yep _

_Takashi S: When all classes are done we could do our work together, because I don't want to spend this time talking about school. _

_Keith K: Ha ha same, it's sounds like a great idea btw. _

_Takashi S: Kewl. _

Keith and Takashi end up talking to each other for a while. Which Keith thought their conversation would get awkward, and eventually the would just ghost each other. And resort to saying hi to each other just to make it seem like they're trying to be nice. 

Keith finds a comfort spot in his loneliness. 

The end of school finally comes around the corner. Keith receives his phone but doesn't bother checking any messages. He makes up an excuse as to why he has to spend more time on the laptop. Saying, "I have extra homework to do." Kolivan doesn't question it.

Keith goes to Gmail and types in Shiro's account name. It pops up and Keith clicks on it. 

Keith sends the message waiting for him to respond. Keith immediately receives a message back. 

_'Yep it's me, and you can call me Shiro.' _

Keith sighs in relief. Communicating on Gmail was something Keith never thought he would do. Not even in a million years, but yet here he is. 

_'You got any other social media other than Gmail?'_ Keith sends. 

Shiro sends another message, really quickly. Unlike Lance who probably still hasn't gotten back to him. _'Well no, but is it okay if I give you my cell phone number?' _

_'Everything is happening so quickly; yeah sure'_ Keith messages him back jokingly. It takes a while for Shiro to send the next message. Once again Keith is in suspense. Did he say something wrong again? People always liked telling Keith that he killed the mood. 

He clicks away from Gmail, but the sound of a ping startles him. "Thank goodness." He mummers. Keith enters Shiro's phone number. The contact is made, but Keith doesn't have a profile picture.

Keith shrugs at the picture...Shiro sent him. It's funny. 

Keith sends him a picture of his middle finger. 

Keith sucks on his gums. Shiro's so cheesy. 

He and Shiro's conversation does eventually come to an end for the day. Keith ended up forgetting about Lance's message and saw that he had a few from him. But it was to late, and Keith had to get ready for bed. 

He was actually excited to wake up tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what i am doing, feel free to stop reading now lmao


End file.
